


Oneshots with OCs no one asked for

by FelixLovesPrinces, LittleRoses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Robyn and Hannah are best friends, There is a cat, This Is STUPID, oh god what even, this is nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLovesPrinces/pseuds/FelixLovesPrinces, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Just a bunch of trash.Hannah Saunters belongs to Hamilfangirl





	1. I don't actually have a cat called Esther.

Robyn is lying on his living room couch, his bored gaze is lazily scanning his laptop screen. He has been busy lately, extremely busy. Heck, he barely had any time to take care of his kitten: Esther, who was currently curled up into a tiny ball next to him.  
And now it’s weekend, and nothing to work on. He had nothing to do, and e-books were only entertaining to a certain extend. 

With a dramatic sigh he closes his laptop and puts it on a tiny coffee table. He rolls over, facing his kitten. It is mostly dark grey, with some dark spots on his tail, left eye and ear, stomach, and front right paw.  
Robyn starts to pet Esther behind her ear, who leans into the touch and purrs happily. “Cats have it so easy…” Robyn muttered, when suddenly his apartment door burst open.

Hannah, one of if not Robyn’s closest friend was standing in the doorway. Robyn sat up, moving Esther into his lap, still petting her.  
“I canNOT believe Hamilton!” Hannah complained, walking into Robyn’s apartment and grabbing a chair to sit down.

Robyn decided to scold himself for not locking his door some other time, instead focusing on Hannah’s problem. “What’d he do this time?” he asked, knowing it probably had something to do with the cafe Hannah, Alex, Robyn and some others worked at. 

“Thomas was at the cafe today.” Hannah explained in a frustrated tone. “Oh, boy.”

“I know right!?” 

Hannah took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Anyway- because I was in the back, and Laf was busy taking orders at some table, Alex took Thomas’ order! And I don’t even know WHAT happened, but they just started arguing until I eventually came back to the front to see a line of people at the cash register, reaching all the way to the door and onto the street!”

Robyn couldn’t help but chuckle at that, suddenly feeling a lot less bad about not working over the weekends.

“And that’s not all! The real killer is-”

“Alex and Thomas continued arguing for the rest of the shift?” Robyn suggested.

“No! That was ten minutes before the cafe closed!”

Robyn was silent, looking at Hannah with pity, still holding in laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Hannah exclaimed with a groan. 

 

“Well, why did you come to my apartment anyway? Shouldn’t you rest at yours?” 

Hannah shrugged. Coming over to each other’s places just to complain about co-workers, talk, or maybe eat is pretty usual for the two.

 

“I guess I needed someone to rant to.” “Don’t you have your boyfriend for that?” Robyn asked.

“I guess, but he’s in a different state right now, and you make better comments. In which I am pretty disappointed today.”

Now it was Robyn’s turn to shrug. “Haven’t had much inspiration lately.”

“Neither have I, honestly.”

It was silent for a moment, safe for Esther purring softly.


	2. Gas station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, again inspired by something that (sort of) really happened.  
> Well, I was at a gas station and wanted to write something. I wasn't in Greece xD
> 
> I really like the idea of this group going on vacation in Greece for some reason.
> 
> Also, this is supposed to be sort of funny, that's what I was going for >->
> 
> FIY:  
> 1 euro = 1.203435 USD  
> 1 litre = 0.264172052 Gallons

Hannah, Robyn, Anne, and John were all cramped into a tiny car on the highway. The car is packed with bags, maps that have proven themselves useless, and about one hundred blow-up animals meant for children to swim with. (Anne insisted on bringing those)

Hannah was driving, with Robyn riding shotgun and Anne and John sitting on the back seats. The group was in Greece, and the car was rented. Pretty much everyone voted for just renting a bigger car. However, Robyn, the one who everyone elected “guy who is in charge of finances and stuff” (creative name provided by Anne), said that a smaller car would be so much cheaper. 

So a small car it was. 

The group was here for almost a week, and the hot climate, and fights started to annoy everyone.

 

While John and Anne seemed to have something like fun, conversing about things they’d do as soon as they’d finally be back in America, Robyn and Hannah were throwing insults to one another like a married couple.

“I tell you if we don’t take the next exit we’ll be stuck in here for another half hour!”   
“No! Are you blind or are you just not able to see!? The map clearly shows we need to take the exit in three kilometers!”  
“Just- leave the highway already!”  
“Well, I am the one who’s driving so I am making the final decision!”

Robyn groaned, looking at the exit they were passing as if it was the last door he could go through before being locked up in hell forever. (Or another half hour, same thing.)

“You know, it wouldn’t really have mattered, anyway.” John noted, this made Robyn turn around. Hannah would’ve too if she wasn’t driving. Both of them shut their arguing to listen.

“We were supposed to take an exit about 10 minutes ago.” He said, placing his finger on the map. Anne also took a look. “He’s right.” She says, she would have laughed if that wouldn’t have meant that they could already be near the beach. 

“Told you so.” Robyn said.  
“What’s that supposed to mean!? You would’ve taken the wrong exit as well!”   
“My guess was closer.”  
“Wrong is wrong, Robyn.”  
“If you would’ve listened to me we would’ve been closer to the beach though!”  
Now Hannah groaned. “FINE. I’ll just take the next exit then!”  
“FINE”  
“FINE”

So Hannah took the next exit. 

“Hannah…” Robyn said. “... This is a gas station.”

"I have to go pee, anyway." Anne noted. "And I could really use some food." John noted.

"Well, we have food. So there is no reason to spend food on sweets when we have perfectly healthy sandwiches with hummus in the back of the car." Robyn declared, not really willing to take a break, heck he'd drive if he'd have to. As long as they'd get to the beach as soon as possible.

"Well," Hannah fired back. "A; No one in their right mind eats Hummus. B; those sandwiches are buried beneath a pile of luggage. I vote we buy some food.” 

The two on the back seat agreed. 

Robyn opened the car door, a wave of heat hitting him from outside. “Alright. Let’s just go and hurry up.”

 

Anne cheered and pretty much jumped out of the car. “Freedom!” 

“Hold it Annastazia.” Robyn managed said, managing to grab Anne’s arm. While Robyn was lecturning his sister the usual ‘don’t walk out of our sight, don’t buy too much stuff, don’t make cars explode’, John and Hannah made their way to the shop with over-priced food.

“So, what would you like to eat?” Hannah asked her boyfriend, practically skipping her way to the door, glad to finally be able to move. John hummed thoughtfully. “Ice cream?” “Yeah!” 

The two enter the store holding hands, on the search for ice cream.

\--

Robyn, who now finished locking up the car, also made his way to the shop. However that’s when Anne came running to him. “Ro! I have to pay 2 Euros for the toilet!” She said, holding her hand out for the money. 

“Two…?” Robyn asked, however already taking out two one Euro coins. He hands them to Anne. “Happy?” Anne nodded and dashed off again.

Robyn entered the shop, to find Hannah and John thoughtfully staring at the poster with ice cream variants. “Could you guys also pick out something for Anne and me?” Robyn asks, passing by the two. John nodded in response, however Hannah probably didn’t even hear him. 

Robyn made his way to a wall that consisted of only refrigerators, trying to maybe find some water that isn’t priced like it’s worth it’s weight in gold. He found some half liter bottles, costing 4 euros each.

He also found two one litre coca cola bottles, two euros each. He sighed. Was he going to be a ‘good parent’? He already saved up enough money with the car, and the group needed anything but more sugar right now. 

He turned around him, and behind him was Anne, holding something that looked like a milkshake in a transparent cup. “Are we going yet? Hurry up!” She complained. 

Robyn decided to not even question any of this. He signed for Anne to follow him, and she did. hey made their way to John and Hannah. 

 

They did not reach the beach until after nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this short because my brain refused to give me any other good ideas.


	3. Drunk bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilfangirl wanted me to write with this prompt for a while so here we go-  
> Robyn gets drunk and crashes at her place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -First off, I am terrible at writing anything including being drunk  
> -Second, in this chapter it is made rather clear that in his modern version, Robyn has quite the crush on Thomas  
> -Third, Robyn's drunk personality is mostly  
> ///Hating everyone  
> ///Lot's of stupid comments about everything  
> ///Talks 24/7 (not really in this story tho)  
> ///Even more stubborn than when he's sober  
> -Also, I am making fun of Robyn also being a bird name
> 
> -I called this "Help, my bird is d r u n k" in my files. I have no idea why.

It was friday, and it was rather late at night. In fact, it was about half past midnight and for some dumb reason Robyn was just out of Hannah’s apartment building, sitting against the wall and looking up at the sky.

The original idea was to go to the supermarket and pick up some microwave-dinner for himself and Anne. Their mother was running night shifts and their father not on this planet. Neither Robyn nor Anne remembered to buy any groceries so they’d just have to eat some instant noodles.

However, when at the supermarket, Robyn met none other than Thomas Jefferson, who already was slightly tipsy. 

It wasn’t the smartest idea to strike up a conversation with him. 

It also wasn’t the smartest idea to attempt to flirt with him, knowing fully well that he is terrible at doing so. Thomas didn’t seem to mind. (even though that joke about instant noodles WAS really bad.)

Now, when Thomas suggested to maybe go to the local bar with some other people- how could Robyn say no to that? Not smart.

The two of them walked through the city, the night air lying on it like a thick blanket. Robyn enjoyed it, already starting to forget why he even was out here in the first place. (In case you’re wondering where the instant noodles went, he did not even buy them.)

On the way to the bar Thomas explained that some other ‘buddies’ would be there. Out of all of them Robyn only recognised James Madison, the rest were strangers to him. James was known to be rather shy and not too fond of crowded places, why he was there was a mystery to Robyn.

The two arrived at the bar. Everything that happened before the first drink Robyn remembered:

Nothing. Because the very first thing he did was take a shot.

After the first shot:

He started walking around, talking to people, he had fun. Then however he noticed that the people he was here with were way drunker than him. He took it as a challenge and…

Second shot

Now he started talking to mainly one person: Thomas. Well, if you could call it talking really. It was mostly just laughter, stupid sexual innuendos, and, well-

third shot

fourth shot

fifth shot

sixth shot

And that’s when things started to get blurry in Robyn’s memory.

Now there’s just the stars he was looking up at, and the cold night air around him. He doesn’t quite remember why or how he left. His mind was somewhere in between trying to think of what happened and trying to think of what to do. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed someone entering the building. WIthout thinking he got up and entered behind them. 

He didn’t really have a goal, he mostly walked around the halls aimlessly. However, even if all of his senses would be taken away, he’d still find his way to Hannah’s apartment, so that’s where he ends up being. 

He decides to just knock. And no one opens the door so he knocks again. This repeats itself a few times, the knocks gradually increasing in volume. Eventually a very tired Hannah opened the door. “Robyn? God, what are you doing here?” However one look at her friend already answered that question for her.

“I- I need a place to stay the night. Alright? Alright.” Robyn slurred, and without really expecting an answer he walked into Hannah’s apartment. “Ro, just- go home, you’re drunk and you only live like half an hour away. Do I need to call you a cab?” 

Robyn didn’t reply, and simply let himself fall onto the living room couch. 

Hannah went to the kitchen where she filled a glass with water, and then handed it to Robyn. She grabbed a chair and sat on it the wrong way around, leaning onto the back support. “So. What happened?” She asked, her tone more tired than anything else. 

Robyn took the water, and sat up a little. “Thomas~” he replied, grinning to himself and then taking a sip of water, letting the cold liquid glide down his throat. 

Hannah chuckled hearing that, shaking her head a little. “God…” She muttered. “I would’ve guessed you would be too smart to follow him to a bar. I mean, where did you two even bump into each other? He didn’t show up to your house, did he?” Robyn was about to answer, when his phone started ringing.

Before Hannah had any chance to react Robyn already picked up. “Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~” he greeted the person on the other line. Who could it be? It’s somewhat silent for a moment before Robyn burst out in laughter. 

Something told Hannah that she should probably take over this conversation now. She got up and snatched Robyn’s phone with one quick movement. He didn’t argue much beside giving Hannah an evil glare and pouting.

“Hello?”  
“Hannah? What’s going on?” The voice on the other side belonged to Anne.  
“Oh, Anne. Robyn’s here at my place, why did he leave his house in the first place?”  
“Dinner.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m fine though. I ate plenty, how’s Robyn?”   
“Drunk. Very.”  
“That’s what I guessed, do you think he’s able to come home or not?”

As if on cue, Robyn made some sort of gagging noise, and Hannah knew what that meant, they’ve been in this situation before. She quickly grabs her friend’s arm and pulls him to her bathroom, where they arrived just in time for Robyn to throw up. 

Hannah carefully held her friend’s hair back while he retched. 

 

The rest of the night continued peacefully, Hannah continued her call with Anne to make sure she was alright, she then gave Robyn a pillow and a blanket. Luckily enough, for Hannah, he fell asleep rather quickly. And then she could sleep as well.

\-----

The next morning came sooner than Hannah could possibly have wished. After her alarm woke her up, it only took her a quick 20 minutes to get ready for her job at a local coffeeshop. 

She had about 10 more minutes until her she would have to leave for her shift. Time to wake a certain Robyn up. In one movement she pulled his blanket away. “Rise and shine, little bird.” Robyn glared up at Hannah, both of them fully aware how much he hated that nickname. 

“I hate you.” He muttered, being quite hung over, and Hannah chuckled. “I know.” 

\-----  
About one hour later Robyn arrives at his house, knocking a couple times. Anne opened, smiling seeing that her brother was back, and that he brought instant noodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this could've been better, really


	4. Moose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this very late at night, and didn't proof read it.
> 
> This could get REALLY weird.

Hannah and Robyn were currently both eating at a fancy restaurant. They have both gotten a promotion today, and they wanted to celebrate it in some way. They decided the best way to do that was spending way too much money on food that isn’t even /that/ good.

“So, what are you going to do with all the money you’ll be earning?” Hannah asked, taking a sip of her wine, it was the most expensive one on the menu. And apparently also the grossest. Hannah coughed a little, but managed to ignore the terrible taste. 

“I’ll probably just treat Anne a lot more than in the past. I’ll also save up for a new laptop to write on.” Robyn answered, also tasting the wine. After fighting the thought of just spitting it out, he closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the drink. “That sounds fun!” Hannah said, and the other hummed in agreement. 

“And what about you, what are you going to do with the money?” Ro asked. “I am planning on getting a puppy! And all the things I’ll need to take care of it, of course! I’ve always wanted a puppy, you know? Something about those little puppers just makes me love them!-” Hannah’s rambling continued for another three minutes, until it finally died out.

“Nice.” Robyn replied lamely. “Aren’t you excited!?” He shrugged. “Eh.”

\--

That night, when Robyn arrived home, he and his sister were home alone, like most nights. It was late, but the two decided to watch a movie anyway. When the movie was finished it already was long past midnight. 

The two cleaned up the living room a little, folding up a blanket and removing some pieces of popcorn that managed to land on the ground. 

As Robyn was putting away the broom, he remembered something. “Oh, Anne?” 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hannah is planning on getting a puppy, you like dogs so I thou-” “Hannah is getting a puppy!?” Anne’s screaming echoed through the apartment. Robyn stared at her blankly, and slowly nodded. “My god! This is amazing! When is she going to get it? What breed is it going to be? What’s its name? Is it a girl or boy?” 

“Hold your horses. I have no idea, I didn’t ask anything.” Robyn explained and made a dismissive gesture. Before Anne could speak up Robyn told her that. "I'll call Hannah tomorrow, and then we can set up a time to meet the dog, okay?” The younger sibling agreed to this.

 

\--

And so, a few days later, Anne and Robyn arrived at Hannah's apartment, only to find a note stuck to her door: "Ro, come to the following address, I'll see you there.

-H."

On the back of the note there was an adres, Robyn recognised the street name, it was only about 20 minutes away. He was a little sceptical at first but then noticed that it was in fact Hannah’s handwriting. He looked down at Anne

"We'll have to drive a little further." He explained, but Anne looked confused. "Why?" The older brother sighed. "Because this note says so." He didn't feel like arguing anymore, luckily neither did Anne. 

The two made their way outside of the apartment complex, they hopped onto Robyn's motorcycle and made their way towards the address Hannah told him to go, with Anne telling him the way using her phone.

\--

The two arrived at the nature reserve Hannah and Robyn Sometimes went to. It mostly consisted of woods, however it also had some parts with grass, flowers, and a lake in the middle of it. It was an amazing place that Robyn recognised immediately. How could he have not recognised the route he took here?

He wondered why Hannah would want him to come to the nature reserve, that usually happens when something is wrong, or the two want to talk in private. Was it a wrong move to bring Anne with him?

The two make their way inside, Robyn decided to call Hannah while the two were walking around a path the older one has memorised years ago. 

"Hannah?"  
"Robyn! Where are you right now?"  
"At the reserve, where are you?" He covers his mouth a little and whispers. "Is it okay that Anne's with me?"  
On the other line Hannah hummed. "Mhm! It's fine! Uhm- I'm at the east side of the lake. You can't miss me and Lola." She said, a hint of nervous in her voice.

"Lola?" Robyn asked, Anne heard this. "The dog is called Lola!? That's adorable!" "Quiet, Anne." Robyn gave his attention back to the phone. "I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He said, and then hung up. 

\--

“A MOOSE!?” Anne exclaimed as the the two reached the place Hannah said she’d be. She was sitting next to a moose, holding a rope that was loosely hung around it’s neck, and letting it drink from the lake. 

Hannah looked up, to see Anne in horror and Robyn with a ‘I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed’ expression. Hannah quickly got to her feet. “I- Can explain?” Everyone was silent for a moment. “Feel free to try.” Robyn said. 

“Okay, so, I sort of signed some papers I probably should’ve read before signing them… And… Well, long story short, meet Lola.” Robyn raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t mind checking what animal you were adopting?” 

Hannah shrugged. "It didn't looks scammy. Anyway- we have a moose now." Robyn frowned. "You used plural... Why are you using plural?" Hannah awkwardly chuckled in response and looked down. “Remember that time when you gave me your bank account information because I had-” “You didn’t…” Robyn said, not letting Hannah finish her sentence.

“Listen! I payed everything I could from my account- Until I only had enough for the usual necessities. And then, the last few dollars I was allowed to pay from a different bank account, so….” Robyn stared at her blankly. “How much?” “Only like 58 dollars!” “58!? Did you not think that might be a tad too much for a puppy!?.”

Hannah shrugged. “Think about it from the bright side?” She suggested, “What bright side!?” “We own a moose now.” 

“Anne, remind me to change my bank details later today.” Robyn asked, and made his way to the animal that was still drinking from the lake. “Hannah you do know that we have to somehow give Lola back, right?” Hannah nodded. “But how?” 

“I have no idea-” 

\--

The three sit down near the lake, brainstorming about ideas to somehow sell this animal. They end up staying at the lake until the sun has almost completely vanished. Eventually Anne yawns, and after telling Hannah “Anne should go home.” He brought his sister back to their house. 

Not too long after that Robyn returns, to find Hannah talking to someone who works at the reserve. “Of course, I don’t see why he shouldn’t stay here.” The woman said. She apparently was someone in charge of making sure the animals and plants in the reserve are healthy. 

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Hannah exclaimed. “Oh! Robyn! Guess what? Lola can live at the reserve!” Robyn smiled. “That’s awesome!”   
“Well, it’s still your animal.” The woman said. “It just lives here-” 

“You wouldn’t be interested in buying a moose, right?” Robyn asks quickly. 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“I give up.” Robyn declared, but then Hannah spoke up. “Do you know someone who might know someone who would be interested in buying the moose?” 

The woman thought about that for a second. “Maybe…”

 

That night ended with Hannah getting the phone number and e-mail addres of a possible buyer. Since Anne /should/ be asleep already anyway, Robyn decides to stay and Hannah’s for tonight so they can look through some of the bills and see what they spent their money on.

They soon found out they didn’t only buy a moose, but also food for one month, and a bunch of things needed to take care of a dog. “Well, at least you got that, only need a dog.” Robyn noted, who was currently lying upside down on the couch, his head resting on a pillow on the floor, looking through some papers. 

“I guess. I think I’ll just adopt one though- buying one isn’t worth it I’ve realised.” She replies, sitting on her kitchen table. 

“What time is it?” She asks. Robyn grabs his phone, which was lying next to him. “Almost 3AM.” Hannah groans. “And how many more papers do we need to go through?”

“Depends, to see what you spent our money on, or on research to see how much we should ask the buyer to pay for Lola?” 

“Both?’

“At least two more hours if we want to take breaks.” 

\--

The two continue to calculate prices, looking up prices for a moose, and complaining about how tired they are. They aren’t done before the sun comes up. They drown themselves in coffee before organising a meeting with the person wanting to buy Lola. 

They end up selling the animal for a little less money than they bought her for, and keep the dog stuff. That evening Hannah adopts a puppy from a local rescue center.

She named it “Moose”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you so


	5. Re: Robyn Helps Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on making a small chapter on some info on Robyn and Anne soon, just answering some questions like why Robyn still lives with his mother, how old exactly Anne is (I forgot if I ever mentioned that x) ) and some other stuff!
> 
> But for now enjoy this!

It was a saturday night, and Hannah and John decided to go out to a bar to blow off some steam. It was a nice idea, the two’d drink, return home, and be completely hung over the next day. It would be fun. 

They meet up outside of John’s appartement, a soft chill hanging in the air, it was nice. Hannah arrives just on time, and John was already waiting outside. Everything went as they had planned. 

The two arrive at the bar, and both start with a light shot. They talk for almost half an hour, doing nothing but enjoying each other’s company. However that’s when John gets a call, he leaves the bar for a few minutes, seen as there is too much noise inside. When he comes back he tells Hannah that there is an emergency at the ‘hospital’.

It really wasn’t a hospital, it was a local animal doctor’s shop John worked at as a veterinarian. Hannah understands, and after asking if Hannah doesn’t want to tag along (and Hannah refusing, John leaves. 

Hannah really didn’t need to see some wounded animal right now, she wanted a night to relax. And she felt pretty secure by herself, knowing that any man that might try something he shouldn’t she’d be able to fight off. 

She continues to just sit and look at her phone. She has one more drink, just some beer though, nothing strong. She had two guys trying to hit on her, which was something she was used to at this bar. 

One went away after Hannah politely asked him to, the other needed a punch in the gut to understand he should go. Pretty much like any regular night.

She looks at the time, almost 10:30pm, 'not even /that/ late.' she thinks. She starts to listen to the sound of the bar, listing to people yelling, talking, laughing. She feels as if she just woke up, a little tired, but full of energy. It was nice. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard a not so pleasant sound.

She didn’t know if it happened on purpose or not, but she could hear the sound from miles away; a beer bottle shattered on the ground with a loud crash, not even that far away from her. 

Her breathing quickens, and she starts to feel a little sick. Suddenly the bar sounds weird, and scary, as if everyone was out to get her, yet at the same time the world stopped around her. She got up, now hyperventilating. She suddenly felt very sick, too.

She was scared, which was odd, she wasn’t easily scared. She made her way out of the bar and wanted to walk somewhere, she didn’t know where, her feet carried her. She wanted to hide from something, she didn’t feel safe.

She found herself in an alleyway, sitting on the ground and against the wall. It was dark but she felt oddly secure. She started to regain her composure, she didn’t want to leave, but she didn’t want to stay. She wanted someplace safe, but where she wouldn’t have to go all alone, her PTSD might kick back in again. 

She grabbed her phone. 

[You: Robyn?}

She messaged Robyn, beside John he was closest to her, and John was at work. Beside, she really didn’t feel like explaining why she was in an alleyway right now. 

It took Robyn a few minutes to reply, it was around Anne’s saturday curfew, so the two were probably fighting over the fact that sleep is important or something like that. Eventually her phone screen lit up:

[Birdo: Yea?]

She was relieved to see him write back, she quickly typed a reply, her fingers flying over the screen.

[You: I was at the bar, grabbing a drink, when someone dropped a beer bottle. It caused my PTSD to act up... And now I’m kinda sorta sitting in an alleyway?]

A reply came lighting fast.

[Birdo: R u ok!?]

She knew that lying about if she was fine didn’t work with Robyn.

[You: Still have a lingering feeling of panic and shaky, but yea]

Another quick reply followed.

[Birdo: Do u need anything?]

She thought about that. She didn’t want to go to either Robyn or her own appartement, they both lived in busy streets, and she preferred a place with peace and silence right now.

[You:Can u come and drive me to the nature reserve to calm down?]

To Hannah’s relief, Robyn agreed on doing so. 

[Birdo: Of course, be there in 10 min top]

[You: Thanks, Robyn]

[Birdo: Of course, anytime!]

A few minutes later Hannah heard the familiar sound of Robyn’s motorbike nearing the alleyway. She got up, and quickly made her way to him. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again, handing her the second helmet he brought, it was the one Anne usually wore, which is why Hannah had to adjust the size a little.

“Yeah, I just need some peace.” She said, and sat down on the motorbike behind Robyn, holding onto him to keep herself from falling off.

The two drove off, and made their way the nature reserve.

\---

“The stars a shining so brightly tonight.” 

Robyn noted, the two sitting by the lake, staring off into the night sky. The silence was wonderful. Hannah hummed in agreement. “The worse the night, the brighter the stars will shine to repair it.” She said, quoting her mother. 

“Would you say your night is repaired?”

“Yes.” There was a pause.

“But not by the stars.” Another pause, Robyn thought about it and was puzzled. He looked at Hannah for an answer. 

“By you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! I like this chapter quite a lot. It was easy to write, and even though it was short, it's still one of my favorites. It was so much fun to write!
> 
> This chapter is a written out version of this https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639277/chapters/33872064 small masterpiece


	6. That kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that thing about Mystikos and Eros kissing for a dare?
> 
> Yah this is that.

Eros was more than clinging to his roommates arm, his head resting on the taller’s shoulder. The two were sitting on the ground in a small circle with some friends of theirs. Their team. 

It consisted of four other people besides the two; two other girls and two guys. The girls were Miko and Helena. Miko was a rather petit girl who was in charge of most of the computer work alongside Eros. She was born and raised in Japan and only recently came to America. She’s always been the youngest of the group and pretty much everyone’s little sister. She usually dresses rather extravagantly, loving any cartoon design.   
Helena was more of a martial arts person, though she was useless at sword fighting. Though her main talent lies with engineering. She is pretty tall and has a very confident posture. She has rather curly hair that reaches about halfway to her elbows, half her head is shaved though. She has a slightly tanned skin tone and mean brown eyes that glare daggers at anyone she dislikes at that moment.  
The two guys being Oliver and Torre. Oliver was the group’s med, also knowing a thing or two about self defence.He loves history and often dresses as if he were in the 1920’s. He could be described as some mixture of cute and handsome and knows how to use that. He loves to charm men and women alike, though never to take advantage of anyone, just for amusement.   
And lastly Torre, the best gunman you could hope to find. He’s a Swedish guy who grew up in America. He and Helena have been on-and-off dating since any of the group can remember, and there will never not be drama between them. 

“So, this is more boring than we thought it was going to be.” Torre concluded, leaning back against the wall. The group has decided to meet up in Torre and Oliver’s dorm for some midnight shenanigans. Turns out they have nothing to do. “We could play truth or dare~” Miko chirps, she was sitting cross legged, a pillow upright on her legs and her head resting on the pillow. She hugged it as if it was a teddy bear. 

“Boring.” Helena exclaims louder than necessary. “It always sounds fun but then no one knows what to dare each other.” The group makes sounds of agreement. 

“What about spin the bottle, then?” Miko asks to see the other’s reactions. Helena sighs, she pushes some of her curly hair out of her face. “Listen. You and Eros wouldn’t care about being kissed and would just be giddy about it, Myst and Oliver wouldn’t care either seen as both of them have probably already kissed everyone in this room, Which leaves Torre and I and we all know we’ve done more than just kiss. So: Boring.”

Miko and Eros shrug, Helena was right about that one. Oliver flashes a smug grin and nods, Myst glares daggers at Helena for pointing it out, and both Torre and Helena seem to be so out of the conversation again that they’re now just giving each other rather suggestive looks.

“God this family is so broken-.” Miko complains, falling onto her back dramatically. There has always been that joke about the six of them are something like a family. They’re pretty close anyway. Myst thinks for a moment before deciding that this night should not pass and be this boring. “Come on guys, let’s humor Miko for a while. Torre, truth or dare.”

Though Torre seems sceptical, he shrugs. “You already know what I’m gonna say, man.”

“Splendid. In that case; I dare you to cut some of Helena’s hair.” 

“That’s hardly a dare for Torre!” Helena protests, but her sort-of boyfriend already snatches a knife from his bag. “You have more than enough of it anyway-” Hellena glares daggers at Torre but hold still as he cuts off a couple of her black locks. Helena doesn’t hesitate a second after the knife is out of the danger zone to give Torre a hard slap across his face. He manages to keep himself from yelping out in pain. “You-. Okay. Helena. Truth or dare.”

Helena chuckles and replies with “truth.” Torre doesn’t seem pleased, clearly having wanted revenge. “Fine-. Who’d you rather do, Eros or Miko?”He asks. Helena, clearly offended, snatches Miko’s pillow and throws it against Torre’s head. “You perv! They’re innocent souls! And for your information definitely Miko. I’m straight as a rod but I wouldn’t want Myst to murder me for touching his boyfriend.” Mystikos groans. “Are we still doing that-?” Eros grabs Myst’s arm tighter in shame, which really doesn’t help. 

“Since we’re talking about this- Eros. Truth or dare?” Helena asks. Eros knows where this is going and was about to answer but Helena added something “If you say truth I will ask you about the /thing/.” Oh no. The /thing/. Something happened in the beginning of this year regarding Eros and only Helena knows. To use this against him was really cruel of her. 

“Dare-” He mutters, though the sound is muffled by the fabric of Myst’s t-shirt. Myst glares down at Eros. Not necessarily mad but clearly not happy. “What the fuck, dude-?” 

“I dare you to make out with Myst~” Helena purrs, and Oliver gives her a disapproving glare. “Too unrealistic. Just kiss! The two of you are inseparable! We need to see some of that in action-.” 

Eros nods, leaning away from Myst so he can look at him. The smaller’s face has already gotten red, the colour contrasting against his freckles. “Tyko I’m sorry-” “Jesus Christ, you’re useless.” He mutters and grabs the back of Eros’ head. He buries his hands in his roommates curls and pulls them together.

Myst doesn’t care much. It’s nice, pleasant. Gentle and warm. What he expected. He decides not to let Eros move away yet, instead keeping the other’s head firmly in place. Since this was going to be their (probably) only kiss, he could at least savour it, why not?

Eros though? Heck he was in heaven. He loves to be close to Myst, he loves those hugs and cuddles and he loves this kiss. He dares to open his mouth a little, a gesture Myst copies. And before he knows it his roommate’s tongue is inside his mouth. Oh boy. 

This was new for both of them. They were always close, and this just felt like the next step. Though neither of them had that romantic passion. All there was was this contentment because they were near each other. Eros was tightly holding onto the other, while Myst’s one hand was still on the back of Eros’ head, and the other on Eros’ back. Though it was slowly sliding down to a more intimate area. 

“Mate if you want to bone him I suggest you first go back to your /own/ dorm.” Torre suggests, and the other three give the Swede a mean look. “Dude they could’ve taken my bed and you know it-.” Oliver replies, and Helena lets out an unamused moan “It was just getting fun!” 

Eros and Myst finally let go of each other after that comment, and settle back into their original positions. 

\---

“Tyko, hey-.” Eros was standing in Myst’s door frame. Myst was in bed and on his phone. Both of them were tired as who-knows-what since they’ve only left that midnight meet up about half an hour ago, and that midnight meetup turned into more of a 3am meetup. 

Instead of snarling a “what?” Myst settles for a soft “Hey. You alright?” 

 

Eros shakes his head. Looking down. “I’m so confused. Can I lie down with you-? Just for tonight-.” “Of course.” 

Eros flashes a thankful smile, he makes his way to the just-a-bit-bigger-than-twin size bed and slips under the sheets next to Myst. “What are you so confused about?” Myst asks, playing with Eros’ hair a little. 

“I think… I love you, Myst.”   
He scoffed, “No you don’t.”   
Eros thinks about that. “No… I don’t. You’re right-.”   
“And /you’re/ supposed to be the smart one, ya nerd.” 

Eros still wasn’t content though, he sighs. “Can I kiss you again though? I mean we sleep together, we cuddle we do- other things. Why not kiss again? And do it more often?” 

Myst shakes his head. “Why? And then turn that into platonically marrying. There are limits to this thing we’ve got going on. I understand that you’re a little unsure about what you want. About who you like. God knows I’ve been there. But trust me, you’ll be fine. Okay? But you do not need a partner. You need a friend and I am said friend. You really don’t want to ruin this.”

“Oh- I-”

“If you want to get intimate, tell me about the /thing/ Helena was talking about.” Myst offers, and Eros’ body doesn’t know if it should blush even more or just go pale. 

“One day when you were gone doing something- Heck probably someone- and I was home alone Helena came over. Thing is I forgot that she was coming and she caught me writing something in the living room.”   
“That doesn’t sound-”   
“It was erotica and I have no idea how much she read, but God knows I never finished it. Granted it wasn’t Erotica yet- but it was definitely getting there. She has been teasing me about that for ages now.” 

Myst smirks, clearly amused. “What was it about?” “Characters from a book, okay? Not like I’d write about you and I doing-.” He doesn’t finish the sentence. 

“What? Eachother? Jesus, Eros. Oliver is right, you’re an innocent soul. For the most part. Anyway- Eros. Listen. I’m fine with us doing all this, the hugs and closeness. But understand that one day we’re going to be in relationships, and not this close. That day will come. And please don’t stop yourself from meeting someone because of me, okay?” 

Eros shifts closer to Myst and buries his head in the taller’s chest. 

“Okay-.” 

He lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed. I wrote this while very tired and because I was bored-. So yah if you have any questions regarding the new characters or about how things now are between the two, feel free to ask. 
> 
> Eros has been crushing on Myst hard for a longgg time, but now he just sees him as something like a brother.   
> I still haven't figured out anyone's sexualities ahh  
> Helena is straight, that I know  
> Miko straight, too. Maybe asexual.  
> Torre is definitely straight as a rod  
> Oliver... Yah no one really knows what's going on with him but he's a wreck and flirts with pretty much anyone.


End file.
